


All You Need is Chocolate

by satb31



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Lawyers, M/M, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satb31/pseuds/satb31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law school is causing Marius a great deal of stress -- so Courfeyrac decides to take him away for a spa weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boots (pwnmercys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwnmercys/gifts).



Courfeyrac is concerned about Marius.

Truth be told, Courfeyrac is always concerned about Marius, but this time it seems worse than ever: they’re a little over halfway through their first year of law school at Penn, and while the rest of their classmates seem to have adjusted to the workload, Marius is more stressed out than ever. He is eating poorly, drinking far too much coffee, and his sleep is restless.

Courfeyrac has tried everything to help him calm down -- working with him on his case reading, making him healthy meals, encouraging him to go with him to the gym. He even tried giving him a surprise blow job under the table in a corner of the law library, but Marius's squirming and squealing was too obvious to everyone in the reading room, and Courfeyrac had to abandon the task before its completion.

He confides in their friend Bossuet about one afternoon over drinks one night, listing all of the things he has tried.

"Not even the blow job?" Bossuet asks incredulously. "Damn, he is in a bad way if he can't enjoy the best mouth in West Philly," he adds with a wink.

"It’s really bad," Courfeyrac replies, shaking his head as he gestures to the bartender to bring them another round of drinks. “I’m not sure what to do about it.”

"Maybe you should take him away for the weekend," Bossuet says, thoughtfully sipping his drink. "Go up to New York. Go see a show or something."

"I think that would stress him out more," Courfeyrac says, envisioning Marius wandering around Times Square, eyes wide as he nervously clutches his bag closer to him. "He needs to be somewhere quiet and restful."

"What about a spa weekend?" Bossuet suggests. “Have someone pamper him for a while. He may like that. I can ask Musichetta to recommend a place if you like -- I know she is quite fond of going to spas with her friends.”

Pursing his lips, Courfeyrac thinks about it for a moment -- the idea has definite merit, although he’s not entirely sure how Marius will feel about strangers poking at him. "That would be great," he finally agrees.

At this point, he’s willing to try anything.

**  
“Where are you taking me?” Marius demands from the passenger seat of Courfeyrac’s car. “You know I have a lot of work to do this weekend.”

Courfeyrac shushes him. “It will be there when you get back, I promise,” he says as he maneuvers the car through the city streets to the highway, thankful that it’s a Saturday. “I thought a little weekend getaway would do you some good. I've been worried about you."

"Worried? About me?" Marius asks, the pitch of his voice ascending sharply. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Was it the library thing the other day? You know I'm not the type to be quiet."

"Oh, don't I know it," Courfeyrac remarks, his mouth twitching up into a smile as he recalls their various nocturnal explorations. "But you just seem really stressed recently, so I thought you'd enjoy a little time away."

"I'm not stressed," Marius protests.

With a snort, Courfeyrac makes a turn onto the on ramp to the highway. "Marius, how many cups of coffee did you drink yesterday?"

Marius thinks for moment. "Four or five," he says sheepishly. "I had briefs to write, so I needed to stay up late to finish them."

"And you don't think that's a problem?" Courfeyrac asks. "You’re going to be 30 and have an ulcer. So if you won't take care of yourself, we're going to go somewhere where someone else will take care of you."

"Prostitution is illegal, Courfeyrac," Marius says primly.

"I'm not taking you to a brothel,” Courfeyrac scoffed. “I'm taking you to the spa. The Hershey spa, to be more precise," Courfeyrac told him. 

"So they're going to smear me in chocolate?" Marius asks, his green eyes wide. "Didn't we try that once? I seem to recall it made quite a mess of my sheets."

Courfeyrac sighs indulgently and reaches over to pat Marius on the knee. "Trust me," he assures him.

**  
Two hours and just one coffee stop later, they’re pulling up in front of the hotel, a huge pre-war resort. After the valet takes the keys and drives off, the two men walk into the lobby, both highly impressed with the setting, despite the fact that they had each been raised in an atmosphere of privilege, where staying in fancy hotels was a way of life. At the front desk of the spa an extraordinarily perky attendant takes their names, hands them thick terry robes and towels, and points them toward the mostly empty men’s changing rooms. 

“Can I leave my underwear on?” Marius hisses, as he unbuttons his shirt, looking around furtively.

“No,” Courfeyrac tells him firmly, as he unabashedly strips off his own clothes. “We’re starting with a cocoa bath, so unless you want your boxers to permanently smell like chocolate, you need to take it all off.” When Marius hesitates, he adds, “Come on, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Marius starts to protest -- but the sight of Courfeyrac’s comfortable nudity stops him in his tracks. “I guess not,” he admits, as he leans over to undo his sneakers. He tugs off his jeans and underwear in one fell swoop, shoving them into a locker, then quickly wraps the robe around himself before anyone can catch a glimpse of him.

Courfeyrac leans in and kisses him lightly on the nose. “Much better,” he says, just as another spa employee beckons them to the bathing area beyond the changing room. He escorts Courfeyrac to one tub, where he plunges in, enjoying the feel of the warm, chocolate-smelling bath -- and grinning when he hears Marius emit a long moan from across the room. 

“Oh my God, this is amazing,” he hears Marius tell the attendant.

And Courfeyrac closes his eyes, silently thanking Bossuet for giving him the idea in the first place.

**  
All of the spa treatments they do are chocolate-themed, and between treatments they recline together on the heated porch in their bathrobes and pop countless Hershey’s kisses into their mouths. Most of the clientele is female, and a few eye the two men suspiciously -- or lasciviously.

“I think that woman over there is trying to figure out what I look like under my robe,” Marius whispers to Courfeyrac after he comes back from his chocolate bean polish.

Courfeyrac chuckles as he strokes Marius’s arm, marveling at how smooth it feels. “Her loss,” he murmurs, as Marius squirms.

Next they each receive a chocolate fondue wrap -- which Courfeyrac adores and Marius hates, as having numerous layers of cloth and plastic wrapped around his body exacerbate his mild claustrophobia -- after which they adjourn to separate spaces for a cocoa massage. Courfeyrac relishes the touch of his very skilled masseuse, chattering away about various topics as she works the knots out of his back. When he’s done, there is no sign of Marius, so he makes his way to the jacuzzi he noticed in the men’s changing room to await Marius’s return. 

When Marius finally staggers in 15 minutes later, he’s rubbing his eyes and yawning. “How was it?” Courfeyrac asks.

“I have no idea,” Marius admits, red-faced. “I fell asleep.”

Courfeyrac stifles a smile. “That’s not a good sign if you were having sex,” he teases, to Marius’s obvious chagrin. “But perfectly fine if you’re getting a massage, right? I mean, you must have been relaxed.”

“Clearly I needed it,” Marius admits. “You were right.”

A triumphant grin spreads across Courfeyrac’s face. “You can keep saying that, if you like.”

Marius makes a face at him -- then takes off his robe and plunges into the jacuzzi beside him, laying his head on Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “So when do we have to head back?” he asks in a sleepy voice.

“Tomorrow,” Courfeyrac says, kissing him on the top of his head. “I took the liberty of getting us a room,” he adds. “If you don’t mind. I figure we can get room service and discover a few other ways to relax.”

Marius is practically purring. “Okay,” he murmurs into Courfeyrac’s wet shoulder.

Courfeyrac kisses him again -- thrilled to see his cloud of concerns about his boyfriend finally start to disperse.

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a spa with chocolate treatments at the Hershey Hotel! When my best friend got married we went there for a bachelorette weekend, and it was great fun.


End file.
